Love Triumph
by Avaron-Amaterasu
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE QUEST. Natsu and lucy are in a very comfortable and cosy relationship and all is going great in the guild, even if Natsu is overly protective of his girlfriend and everything is hectic. It gets worse when Akihiko pays a visit. NatsuxLucy
1. Letting Go part 1

**A/N: _This is a SEQUEL to Love Quest. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOVE QUEST READ IT NOW!_**

_**I'll try and make every chapter around 5,000 - 6,000 words, so don't complain at call it short because you've been warned.**_

Heh, don't mean to sound demanding but you won't get about half of this if you do continure to read! :D

Thanks to everyone who voted, you're the ones who made this happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Everyone who asks me to update faster all the time, I will try and update maybe once every week depending on how busy my weekend is. Believe it or not, I have a very entertaining and busy life outside of so, there won't be a new chapter every time I log in. I still read fanfics too!

_**Thank you if you say to hurry and update, it means you're enjoying the story! Sorry if I keep you waiting for too long!**_

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO LOVE QUEST. Natsu and lucy are in a very comfortable and cosy relationship and all is going great in the guild, even if Natsu is overly protective of his girlfriend and everything is hectic. It gets worse when Akihiko pays a visit. NatsuxLucy

**Genres:** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Bixslow, Levy x Gajeel, Mira x Freed(?), Bisca x Alzack(?) and SOME Lucy x Akihiko. NO GRAY X JUVIA. Horrible pairing in my opinion. No offense.

Enjoy! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Although I do own Akihiko, Lyra and Kyoko seeing as they are the characters that I MADE. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Letting Go<strong>

**_Love Triumph_ by Bubbl.T Ninja**

* * *

><p><strong>- Gray P.O.V., Rewind - <strong>

I was panting heavily and my lungs felt as though they were going to give up on me. But I kept running, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen. The huge Fairy Tail guild came into sight and I could clearly read the sign in all of it's fancy writing, I had an inward sigh of relief as I arrived within a few meters of the huge wooden doors.

Without any warning at all, the double doors suddenly burst open and I saw a short white-haired figure running past at an amazing speed.

"Lisanna?"

I stopped and my shoulders turned as I watched the take over mage run in no particular direction, just away. My mouth opened and closed, unable to comprehend what was happening. I was one hundred and twenty percent sure I had seen tears leaking from her big sky-blue eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled and turned on my heal and ran into the guild.

Out of breath and panting desperately so my lungs could get some air in them, I rested my hand on my knee and bent over from physical strain. I had never run so fast for so long in my life, and I had done A LOT of running before. Damn, why did my house have to be over the other side of Magnolia?

The guild was surprisingly silent, I could only hear a one or two voices but I couldn't tell whose they belonged to... My heart was beating fast and loud in my ears and they seemed to be throbbing from the sound as the blood rushed through every inch of my body. I heard a higher pitched voice that seemed to belong to a girl then about a second afterwards the whole guild gasped then cheered wildly, like they were celebrating to someone who had just proposed or something.

My breathing steadied to a normal pace and I stood straight, only to see the worst thing I could have ever imagined was happening right before my eyes.

Natsu, the fiery lizard-wizard, ash brains, fire spewer, pinky and complete two year old was kissing Lucy. She seemed to be kissing him back when her arms moved around his neck and I watched helplessly as pinky put an arm around her slim waists and pulled her closer to his own body with freakishly unnatural body heat, gross.

My knees turned to jelly and I collapsed onto the ground in shock, my mouth hung open and I was sure that I looked like a goldfish opening and closing my mouth, but I didn't care. All that mattered was what was happening between my two team mates.

I saw someone run past me who was freakishly tall and wearing a dark colour, maybe purple, but I didn't care about them. (A/N: are you guessing? Look at the pairings for help! ^.^)

Natsu was my rival in everything and we always fought but we managed to be almost like best friends and worked pretty good as a team together. Lucy was strong, smart, beautiful and she had a heart of pure gold and I admit that I am completely in love with her for all of those reasons.

Flashbacks started to run through my head, Lucy's beautiful smiling face appeared multiple amounts of times. They were like mini videos running though my brain of the beautiful blonde and all of my memories with her. I wished so much that I was the one making the love of my life smile like that.

But the world is cruel, as well as life itself. Dreams were dreams and they were made sure to be kept away from any fantasies. Don't ever wish for too much, in the end you will get disappointed in the end. Life isn't a Fairy Tale.

I clasped a frustrated hand in an attempt to cover the majority of my face, I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. _Please just let this all be a dream... Make it end, let me wake up and let me be with Lucy!_

"I love you." I heard Natsu's voice again and dreaded those words.

Those were the words that I was going to say to Lucy, not him. Natsu wasn't supposed to love her like I did, he wasn't the one who was supposed to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wasn't the one who could boast about having an amazing girlfriend like Lucy and even go so far as to call her his own. He always managed to chip in right at the last moment and steal all of the glory, he always got the hardest battles and the most recognition.

Intense rage was building up in the pit of my stomach and it literally felt like I had swallowed a volcano and now it was erupting. I clenched my fists and slowly stood up, and saw that Natsu and Lucy's lips had finally parted and they were now hugging comfortably.

"Gray-sama! You're here!" I heard a certain accented voice growing louder and I felt her clinging onto my right arm as if we were a couple.

I looked at the guild floor and my dark hair covered most of my face, my mouth formed a tight line as I tried to control my new found anger. "Gray-sama? Juvia is worried! Are you ok?"

I heard Juvia's whining voice and decided not to respond, she was just always following me everywhere and annoying the hell out of me. _Breath, Gray. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Ex-_

"Gray-sama!"

"WHAT?" I snapped and looked at the water mage with my eyes widened in anger. I hated it. I needed to escape. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out at all. This is completely messed up. Juvia gasped and her eyes widened slightly, fear written all over her features as if I was some giant beast about to make the kill. She took a step back but she never took her eyes off of me.

"You all hear that?" Natsu yelled out and Lucy held onto his arm gently. "She's mine so hands off!" He declared and glared at anyone who dared to even look at Lucy.

He had just started to be in a couple relationship with her, yet he was already threatening ANYONE who even looked at Lucy, even if it was accidentally. THAT pissed me off.

The guild suddenly crowded around the new couple and they were swarmed with questions until I heard Natsu roar. "GET LOST!" He yelled like a complete maniac and started pushing through the crowd, holding onto Lucy's delicate hand as he roughly pushed and shoved random guild members while he cleared a path for the blonde.

"Oh, hi Gray!" Lucy was suddenly standing in front of me smiling like the gorgeous girl she is. Pinky had let go of her and was now yelling at the persistent guild members that desperately wanted to know about absolutely _everything_.

"Hi..." I mumbled in return, this was gonna be awkward to talk to her now that she was in a couple relationship with Natsu.

"What's your problem snowman?" Natsu turned after finishing up with all his yelling and he raised an eyebrow at me. That pissed me off. That stupid cocky expression. He was really pushing his luck with me today. Pushing every button I have.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM YOU STUPID LIZARD!" I roared at him them punched him square in the face and sent him flying into a table. He hissed and put a hand to the big red spot on his face that was definitely gonna leave a nice bruise.

**- Normal P.O.V. - **

Natsu put a rough hand on his knee and used his other hand to push himself up off of the floor, glaring daggers at the ice mage who kept his fists up. Gray's expression was serious, he wanted, no, needed this fight and his icy gaze almost looked deadly as he glared at his salmon-haired rival.

"What the hell Gray? That was a cheap shot you bastard!" Natsu put his fists up as well, indicating that he was ready to fight, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah bring it on!" Gray shouted back and at the exact same moment, both of the boys sprung off of the ground and ran towards each other at amazing speeds.

Lucy watched from a distance, she was both shocked and confused. Shocked because Gray seemed extremely angry for some reason and had just punched Natsu in the face, and it was terrifying of how hard the ice mage could actually punch. And Natsu was not one to bruise so easily. She as confused because the blonde had no idea why Gray could be so wound up, he just seemed completely out of character to go for such a serious fight. Mirajane walked past the celestial mage holding a tray filled with alcohol for various guild members.

"Oh wow! This fight looks serious! Lucky for them that Erza just left on a mission!" Mira smiled sweetly with her eyes closed, then she opened them to find Lucy had dropped her jaw on the guild's wooden floor.

"Whaaa-? Mira! Don't you think it's weird that their fighting for no reason?" Lucy shrieked once her jaw returned to her face.

The take-over mage held her index finger up and waggled it around as she winked, "There's a reason for it!"

The bar tender was always mysterious about this sort of thing and Lucy had absolutely no idea on Earthland what her friend could possibly mean. She always managed to make Lucy gawk dramatically somehow, not matter what it was all about.

"What? What's the reason?" Lucy looked into the bar tender's bright blue eyes.

In the background Natsu and Gray were throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other in a flurry of feet and fists, although both were so skilled that only a few of their ferocious strikes actually hit. Most normal people couldn't even keep up watching the two, but they were so concentrated that they also managed to yell insults at each other while fighting.

Mira turned on her heel, skipping away while still managing to keep all of the drinks on her tray without letting a single drop escape as she turned her head so she could just see Lucy from the corner of her eye, "You have to figure that out yourself Lucy! Bye now~!" She sang sweetly in her beautiful voice.

"Wait- Miraaaa~!" The blonde whined as she reached a hand out as if she was trying to pull the white haired mage back with an invisible rope. Lucy desperately wanted to know what the take over mage was talking about.

"What the hell are you angry about?" Natsu roared as he through a *round-house kick and hit Gray's lower rib-cage with a huge amount of power.

(*ROUND HOUSE KICK: A kick to the ribs, angling your shin upwards. This kick can sometimes break bones.)

The ice mage stumbled back wand gritted his teeth in pain as he quickly ducked his gaze to the place where Natsu had kicked. He swiftly looked back into the Salamander's onyx eyes and he knew that would have broken a rib or two, if Natsu had been using his full strength. The Dragon Slayer stood with his feet rooted to the floor as he waited for an answer.

"You.." Gray's eyes disappeared ( :O LOL! ) under a dark shadow as his clenched fists shook from how hard he was squeezing them shut.

"Spit out!" Natsu yelled, impatient and frustrated as he dodged right from one of Gray's fists.

"YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" Gray roared, his eyes filled with anger and distress.

Lucy gasped and clutched her small hand to her heart, grabbing at the material that covered it but didn't realise a certain jealous (not to mention ferocious-looking) water mage standing behind her with a dark and almost evil aura.

The Dragon Slayer seemed to be frozen in time, not one of his muscles even twitched and his eyes were widened as he stared down at the floor, his lips slightly parted. He was completely lost for words.

_'So Gray loves her too? What the hell?'_ Natsu thought as he finally moved, furrowing his brows and looking up to meet Gray's icy gaze.

Mirajane watched the scene from behind the bar with both concern and complete interest. _'I knew Gray loves her as well! Poor thing, Natsu got to Lucy first... So they must have been a complete love triangle through the whole mission...' _The bar tender thought, visualising different scenarios of Lucy with both of the boys throughout their mission.

"Gray you really are dumb ass." Natsu finally spoke, still holding the glare with Gray. "I can't steal something if no one else has it."

The ice mages eyes widened in shock from Natsu's meaningful words. As much as Gray hated to admit it, the dragon slayer was completely right. '_He's right... I never told Lucy how I felt and he bet me to it... He won...'_ His stormy blue eyes returned to normal and the ice mage inhaled a deep breath through his nose, his muscular chest rising then slowly falling as he let the air flow from his lips.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia reached out a caring hand to her beloved raven-haired mage, he brows arced up in worry. "Are you ok?"

He blinked once then slowly turned his head and looked into the water mage's blue eyes apologetically, "Sorry for earlier Juvia. I didn't mean to scare you." He offered a small smile to the bluenette.

Big dramatic tear droplets formed in her eyes and they dropped to the floor and within a matter of seconds, the entire guild was completely flooded in Juvia's tears. Guild members swirled around in a whirlpool that centred around the water woman as she sobbed, dramatically clasping both her hands together in front of her chest. "Gray-sama shouldn't have apologised to Juvia! Juvia feels so happy!"

"Juviaaa!" Gray yelled as he was swept around by the strong current, "That's great! Stop crying!" He shouted to her in a desperate attempt to save the whole guild from drowning.

The huge amount of water suddenly drained completely from the guild but left everyone soaking wet. "So-Sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia apologised at the sight of her beloved dripping wet and looking a bit miserable.

"Uh, it's alright..." Gray said as he squeezed his shirt causing water to fall onto the floor. He kept trying to wring the water from it but eventually gave up and just took his shirt off completely.

Natsu made his way over to his blonde girlfriend, who was muttering something under her breath and scowling as she squeezed her dripping wet hair. Her clothes were completely soaked as well but luckily she wasn't wearing any white, so nothing went see-through. The fire mage as expected, was completely dry from using his magic. He walked behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, earning a surprised squeak from the celestial mage.

"This should take care of it." He grinned immaturely at her as he raised his body heat and dried off Lucy's clothes until it was as though they had never been in a flooding experience. "Yo, ice face!" Natsu called out after letting go of Lucy.

"What the hell do you want?" Gray furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"One: Put your pants on. Two: Get over it." The dragon slayer spoke and crosse his tanned arms across his chest.

Gray looked down and surprise surprise, there were his dark blue boxers. He searched around frantically then found his pants behind the guild door ( O.o ) and he swiftly slipped them on. "Shut up ash brains." The ice mage pushed past the salmon-haired teen and walked over to Lucy with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray? Are you alright?" Lucy asked looking up into his dark eyes. He smiled at her before replying.

"I'm fine. But are you happy right now?" He questioned the blonde, who wore a look of confusion on her beautiful face.

"Y-yes, I'm happy." She answered nervously and quickly smiled at the ice mage, who returned it with a smirk.

"Then I'm fine. I'm happy because you're happy." The ice mage gently ran a cold finger along the blonde's jawline, earning a deep growl from Natsu. "Just remember this, I'll always be there to catch you if you fall." He said confidently. Gray truly wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him, but the timing was all wrong so he left it for a later day.

"Get off of her! You exhibitionist!" Natsu snarled and pulled Lucy into a hug from behind, wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waists protectively as he glared at his icy rival. The raven-haired teen simply smirked and ignored him, making the dragon slayer even more furious.

'Th-Thanks Gray. You're one of the greatest guys ever!" Lucy winked and smiled cutely at him, holding onto Natsu's hands so the dragon slayer couldn't let her go and start another fight, which would just be a bother for the stressed blonde.

"As if that's gonna happen!" Natsu snapped over his girlfriend's shoulder and showed off his sharp fang-like teeth.

"Whatever matchstick." Gray sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What did you call me?" Natsu jumped in front of him and held a fist up to Gray's face.

"Matchstick. Oh wait I forgot, matchstick's can't hear anything can they?" He teased and dodged a right hook punch that came from the salmon-haired dragon slayer.

Lucy sighed and walked over to the bar to talk with Mira, who was just cleaning glasses and gently setting them on the bench behind her. "Ugh, so much for them not starting a fight..." The blonde pulled herself up and sat on a bar stool and the beautiful take-over mage turned to face her with an angelic smile.

"Lucy, of course their going to fight! Gray basically just confessed to you in front of your boyfriend!" She winked and held out her index finger to emphasise the point that she was trying to make.

"Boyfriend... Sounds kinda weird huh?" Lucy said and Mira nodded in agreement,

"But it's adorable!" The white-haired beauty giggled and walked away as another guild member signed up for a request.

**Meanwhile...**

"NEITHER CAN ICE CUBES!" Natsu screamed and threw another punch, hitting just on target which was the middle of Gray's gut.

He let out an 'oomph' sound and bent over slightly on impact before grabbing the dragon slayer's wrist and throwing the teen with all of his strength. The stealthy salmon-haired mage flew through the air for about a second before acrobatically flipping over and skidding over the wood on one knee.

"Woah! The idiot has some skill!" Gray taunted and laughed when Natsu gave him a low pitched snarl.

"Would you guys just stop it already?" Lucy shrieked, jumping off of her chair and balled her fists feroucisouly, sending the two boys trembling in fear.

"You're girlfriends' the devil!" The ice mage whispered to Natsu, who stopped shaking and put his fists on his hips in a masculine way. (LOL what a diva xD )

"Don't talk about Lucy like that! I'll kill ya!" He snarled.

"Guys, guys." Lucy sighed and placed a hand on each of their chests, pushing them away from each other before there was another huge outburst. "Would you just quit it?" She shot them both an equally cold glare, sending terrified shivers up their spines.

Mirajane watcher from behind the huge bar with the Master, who had just came down from his room. He gulped down a large mouthful of beer from a large wooden mug, breathing out audibly once he had swallowed the alcohol. Cana was slouched nearby and chugged down yet another huge barrel of beer.

"Cana, don't you drink to much?" The bartender asked sweetly and tried to imagine how she would act after consuming such a huge amount of alcohol.

"Nah, this one's special!" The brunette slurred once she dumped the huge barrel on the ground, hanging her right leg over her left.

"Special?" Mira and Makarov asked in complete synchronisation, wondering what the crazy alcoholics' excuse was going to be this time.

"Natsu 'n Lucy are finally together. Cheers!" Cana slurred again and held her new barrel of beer up, then taking a gigantic swig. She always managed to fill her amazingly slim body to the brim with alcohol, and rarely got a hangover. The card mage crossed her legs and leant her upper body so he was leaning over the bar lazily, which no one seemed to mind any more.

"Woah! When did this happen? Mirajane?" Makarov exclaimed, his lips formed an 'o' and he turned his attention towards the white-haired bartender who always knew what was going on in Fairy Tail at all times, be it significant or not.

"Just a few minutes before you joined us here, Master." Mira replied sweetly and picked up another glass, polishing it to perfection and placing it on the large wooden shelf behind her.

"My children!" Makarov beamed proudly, glad that Natsu finally had the guts to get a girlfriend, and he chose well. He also raised his mug and took a large mouthful, swallowing it at making an 'Ah' sound.

There was an audible 'clonk' as Cana dumped an empty barrel on the floor and raised a brow as she leaned towards the former S-class mage. "What 'bout Lisanna?"

Macao suddenly appeared in the conversation, "Yeah, wasn't it her and Natsu?" He added, slightly confused.

Most people had assumed that because Natsu and Lisanna were so close at a young age, that they would end up together in the end as a couple, they even promised to marry each other while they were looking after Happy's egg. But when Lisanna went to Edolas and everyone had thought the young take-over mage had died and were stricken with pain and grief, especially Natsu, Elfman and Mirajane. When things finally returned to normal everything was going well in Fairy Tail, then Natsu brought Lucy in to join the amazing guild.

The gorgeous blonde seemed to make everything bright and happy, she immediately seemed to fit right in to everyone's crazy antics and even made a partnership with the salmon-haired dragon slayer. They were inseparable, Natsu wold always find himself going to Lucy's house and she was always willing to use all of her strength and power in supporting him. They are just as Lisanna had been with Natsu before her 'death', the two were best friends.

Mirajane wasn't at all worried about her younger sister, she took in a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes, opening them as she began to talk. "Lisanna should be fine. She should have noticed the situation when she got back from Edolas. It was obvious that Natsu had a special spot for Lucy in his heart."

Cana, Makarov and Macao were speechless, the blue-eyed mage is always so caring and hates others to be sad and she always manages to cheer them up with her inspirational words. But here she was, basically telling them that her own sister should just get over it.

"And after all, Bixslow went after her!" Mira pointed out and smiled sweetly.

"Bixslow? What the hell?" Cana spluttered, unable to believe the doll freak with the sticky-outy tongue would actually do something like that.

The two men involved in the conversation just watched on as Mirajane explained, "I noticed he's been looking after her a lot." They still all had blank expressions on the features so the white-haired bar tender decided to continue, "Like she tripped the other day while carrying out drinks and he sprung up out of no where and caught her! I think he might really like her!" Mira clasped her hands together over her chest, love hearts in her eyes and floating around her head as she moved her hands left and right like a love-struck fangirl.

Macao sweat dropped, _'There she goes again...'_ He sighed and decided to go and see what Wakaba was doing.

**Back to Lucy, Natsu and Gray...**

"Awe common Luce! We always fight!" Natsu tried to suck up to her by making a face, which caused Lucy to blush from his adorable expression. Hah, the great Salamander of Fairy Tail and self proclaimed Demon Lord Dragneel was, no, IS adorable.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase~?" Natsu looked at her with his brows arced upwards and his bottom lip slightly stuck out.

"Just leave her, Natsu. She's stubborn." Gray sighed and crossed his arms across his bare chest, giving up on the chance of a fight any time that day.

"Hmph! See Natsu? It's not gonna work on me!" Lucy put her hands on her delicate hips and smirked at her salmon-haired boyfriend, who just pouted then stomped off to the bar where he ordered some (and by some I mean LOTS) of food to take up some time. "Oh and Gray?" The blonde tucked her hands behind her back and her cheeks were dusted with a slight red blush.

"Hn? What's up?" He looked into her eyes, which immediately darted down the the floor before she leaned in a bit closer to his face before whispering, "I'm really sorry about earlier. If it makes you feel any better, I used to have a huge crush on you." The blonde stood back straight and watched Gray's expression change from completely blank and clueless to bright red, then settled to it's normal colour and a smirk played across his lips.

"Nice to know, thanks Luce." He smiled kindly at her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

But there was one thing that the young celestial mage forgot about.

Natsu's heigtened sense of hearing.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How'd you like it? I've started making much longer chapters, right? Hehe, I hope their okay for all of you** AWESOME READERS!**

Sorry but I made Gray seem really unfit and mean in this chapter! And I did concentrate on detailing the bits involving Gray and Lisanna because they were the ones who had broken hearts at the end of Love Quest! :( I feel really sorry for Gray but (don't mean to sound evil or bitchy) but I really don't like Lisanna at all. There's nothing particularly interesting about her and she gets so annoying... That zombie should've stayed in Edolas...

SHIIIIIT I SOUND LIKE A DOUCHE!

But I promise part 2 will be about Lisanna then Akihiko will finally make an appearance!

**Replies to reviews:**

**(These are from the last chapter of Love Quest)**

**madin456:** Aha ^.^' Sorry! I hope you're happy now that there's a sequel and sorry about the cliffhanger ending! I will FIX that in this chapter! I assure you there are some arguments and I feel really bad for making Gray and Lisanna either cry or feel like crying. They will get over it hopefully! Thank you for all you awesome reviews, please leave some for this story as well! :3

**nkauj ntxoo xyooj:** I'm glad you're happy! I will definitely clear all that stuff up so don't be too sad about it! Lisanna takes it worse than Gray, he still has hopes for Lucy whereas Lisanna would act like a complete bitch until someone is able to calm her down... I hate that feeling and i speak from experience.. :/ Thanks so much for your wonderful review and please review this story as well! :D

**Morningstar-Girl:** Yesss! I'm so HAPPY that you loved it! Hehe, that's exactly what I was planning with Lisanna! Great minds must think alike, but I dislike the GrayxJuvia pairing because they are friends but she's kinda annoying and stalks the poor bugger everywhere he goes! Thanks so much for you review and please review this story too! Enjoy ;)

**VampireManiac8:** Thanks so much and I'm really glad that you're happy! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, write some more for this story please! Hope you like it! :3

**Rose Tiger:** Thanks! What idea is that? LOL. Thanks soooo much you've been one of the most frequent reviewers and I love hearing from you and what you think of my story! Please keep reviewing like you do 'cuz its AWESOME! Hope you think the sequel is as good as or maybe even better than Love Quest! Enjoy! :D

**Crystilia:** Thanks so much! Glad you love it! Well, here it is so I hope you love this one too, even though it won't have so many chapters! ^.^ All will be explained in the first chapter for Lisanna and Gray, and I hope you vote and then you can choose what stories appear in the near future! ;D

**LiLyRoSe98:** Hehehe, I'm so glad you thought it was cute! I wasn't exactly sure how I could make the confession or the kiss, but I figured that out of a confident or embarrassed confession, Natsu's would definitely be embarrassed! Tehe! Here's your new story and I hope you like it! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they motivate me and excite me so much that I just wanna write even more! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one! ^.^

**Chiharu Himeji:** Wowww thanks so much! Here's the sequel, I still can't believe how many people acutally requested it! That just goes to show how many people liked Love Quest! Natsu is sooo sweet and cute when he gets protective of Lucy, it'll definitely be included in this story! You know, with AKIHIKO visiting Fairy Tail and all... Please vote (if you haven't already) and help decide which story i should write next! Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews and I hope you keep reviewing, it really motivates me! ;3

Huge thanks to all my readers for reviewing! *Gives you all a hug!* ^.^

I feel so loved with so many reviews! x3

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! MAYBE LIKE 10?**

**Were any of the characters OOC? Please tell me and I'll try and fix it as soon as I can!**

So if you read my story,** DON'T BE A LAZY BUM **and not click the review button! It's not that hard, just tell me what you think!** ONE WORD REVIEWS ARE FINE! **

**Love you all! ;3**

**Bubbl.T Ninja x3**

* * *

><p><strong>For a faster update<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. READ NOTICE

**URGENT-ISH READ NOTICE**

Ok hey guys! It's been a while... I know what you're thinking; this is a stupid notice and it's just a waste of time but I assure you that it's not. I am a high school student therefore I don't have as much time to work on my stories as I'd like, and I was never a fast updater to begin with. Sorry everyone!

I've been doing about 500-1000 words every night if I can squeeze it into my day, so for those who are reading Ice & Keys, the next chapter should be up within the next week. For those who have just started Love triumph, sorry. I have the whole chapter planned out but I just have to put it into words. **I'll try my best to finish it ASAP!**

Anyway, I had to make a new poll on my profile due to new options so you guys could vote again! Please, I really wanna know what everyone would like me to write!** Your vote helps decide which story is next!**

Thanks so much everyone! Don't forget to** review **and** vote! **Sorry to keep you waiting for my stories! Hang in there please I really love how many people are reading my story!

**Bubbl.T Ninja x3**


	3. Letting Go part 2

**EXTREMELY SORRY FOR LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER**

**A/N: **I was gonna update sooner but the website was down and I lost like half of my work! . I hate that! Then my family insisted that we spend a whole DAY together. Worst. idea. ever. Glad I have my own room.

Well, enough excuses from me! here's the second chapter so be happy! :D (please!)

The reason that it's in two parts was because i originally was gonna have one really long chapter, but people really wanted to start reading again so I figured it'd be quicker updating two separate chapters! But it wasn't quicker 'coz I'm so slow... I'm sorry... :(

_**Replies for Reviews: **_

**VampireManiac8 :** Aha, yesh! So many, almost too many people requested it because i left it on such a cliffhanger! Everyone wanted to see Akihiko again, lol I wonder if he'll have a fanclub? Probably not. Hehe, you sound kinda excited to read this chapter! Sorry for that late update, but I'm probably only gonna be updating once a week. No problem, I have to mention you since you left a review for me, don't freak out! ^.^' I'll make sure to mention you if you review! Thanks again for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this!

**NatsuLucy FTW : **OOOH you think its excellent! Thank you soooo much! You have read Love Quest, right? I won't stop until the end! it's sad but all stories have to end sometime! I'm so happy and overjoyed when I read your review, 'love' is a hell of a lot better than 'like' so now I know you really do love it! Thank you so much for the review and please leave another one!

**Elemental Dragon Slayer : **Oo dear indeed! -.O Ahah I'm glad you thought it was funny! I tried to chuck some funny shit in with all the doom and gloom, the end bit just kinda came to me in a daydream and I thought it was funny and figured that i better put it in! Thanks for you review and please keep reviewing! :)

**nkauj ntxoo xyooj : **Thank you! I'm so happy that you thought it was funny! This one will mostly be depressing because it's mainly about how Lisanna feels and she's just a tad, no very depressing to write about. Personally, I hate her. BUT there will be some funny bits once we get off the Lisanna topic and back to the guild! Akihiko is in this chapter! Thanks for all your awesome reviews and please leave some more for me to read! Thanks again!

**Rose Tiger : **Crazy already? Well that's Fairy Tail for 'ya! I always felt that when I wrote and the scene was in the guild, there was no where near enough FIGHTING! How stupid of meee! Dx Thanks for the encouragement and I'm really sorry for the late update, but you've been so patient and still stayed with the stories and writing reviews all the time! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!

**KawaiiOdango : **Hehe, Natsu is soo cute! 3 I love writing about him when he gets jealous or protective, it's adorable! lol, now i sound like Juvia, yuck... I'm really happy you like it and thinks it's good! Thanks so much for your reviews! They motivate me to keep writing! I couldn't believe that within the first day or so of posting the first chapter there were like 7 reviews! That was too quick! Anyways thanks again and I hope you like this!

**Chiharu Himeji : **Thank youu for another awesome review! I'm so happy that you liked it and eager to keep reading it! Terribly sorry about the incredibly late update, I just couldn't think of what to write with Lisanna! i so badly wanted to call her the 'zombie' you know, since she 'died' then 'came back to life' and all. LOL I really don't like her therefore I really didn't like writing this chapter! But thanks for your review and please keep writing them!

Sorry if I missed anyone! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

Thanks to **firedragonnatsu** for giving me advice and helping me think of stuff! (most of the stuff I got help with is in the next chapter)

All constructive criticism is very welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Letting Go (part 2)<strong>

**_Love Triumph_ by Xx-Confused-Angel-xX**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously... <em>**

_"Hmph! See Natsu? It's not gonna work on me!" Lucy put her hands on her delicate hips and smirked at her salmon-haired boyfriend, who just pouted then stomped off to the bar where he ordered some (and by some I mean LOTS) of food to take up some time. "Oh and Gray?" The blonde tucked her hands behind her back and her cheeks were dusted with a slight red blush._

_"Hn? What's up?" He looked into her eyes, which immediately darted down the the floor before she leaned in a bit closer to his face before whispering, "I'm really sorry about earlier. If it makes you feel any better, I used to have a huge crush on you." The blonde stood back straight and watched Gray's expression change from completely blank and clueless to bright red, then settled to it's normal colour and a smirk played across his lips._

_"Nice to know, thanks Luce." He smiled kindly at her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder._

_But there was one thing that the young celestial mage forgot about._

_Natsu's heigtened sense of hearing._

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WARNING: Rated T for violence, this chapter is certainly no acceptance.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>- Lisanna's P.O.V., Rewind -<strong>

The guild was surprisingly quiet this morning and I was helping my sister work at the bar, since everyone would probably decide to turn up in a little while to drink. I dodged the multiple fists that were flying at others and skipped over the chairs that were pushed out, all the while carefully balancing a tray full of drinks on my fingertips. Once I dropped them off at a near by table, I took another tables' orders. Way too much alcohol and way too early if you ask me, even though it wasn't even a full house.

"Lisanna~!" I heard a sweet and familiar voice that sung my name and I twirled around to see my older sister, Mirajane, standing by the bar and waving a hand high in the air to call me over.

"Coming!" I shouted back and quickly said my goodbyes to the guild members that I had started a conversation with, including a bit of gossip with Bisca and as usual I managed to get her all flustered, Alzack asking what was wrong.

"Nothing~ I've gotta go! Bye" I waved to the green haired girl and skipped over towards my sister, I sensed something unusual about her, like she was keeping a secret from me which she never did. Ever. "Can I help with anything, Mira-nee?"

"Sorry, but could you please take care of all the drinks? I just got a really big order and have to cook a lot of food!" Mira smiled nervously, awaiting for my reply.

She was obviously trying to hide something from me and I nodded and returned a smile while I thought of anything she could be keeping from me.

_'Could she be in a relationship with Freed and she just doesn't know how to tell me? No... That couldn't be possible... She only started acting like this just now and the Ranjinshuu Tribe left on a week-long mission three days ago...'_

I watched her skip into the guild's kitchen and heard the clanging of pots and pans as my older sister started her work. I decided to start as well, taking my tray behind the bar and quickly cleaning it as I looked out to see majority of the guild having a great time. Natsu was sitting at the bar with Erza, and it looked as though he was trying to start yet another fight with her.

"I don't care! Just come at me!" The salmon-haired mage yelled at the Titania, his aura was as fiery and wild as ever.

Natsu was exactly as I remember him, always energetic and happy, trying to start fights with Erza and Gray. He filled the huge guild with joy and no one, not me, could ever live with out him. For the two years that I had lived in Edolas, I missed everyone and even though there were people that were basically identical, their personalities were switched. That was the hardest thing for me to adapt to living in another world. The Edolas Natsu was shy, nervous and a complete push-over but he was sweet and kind-hearted, that is one of the few traits that the two Natsu's share.

But ever since I was brought back from Edolas, I felt a small change in just about everything. Something or someone had come into my family's life while I was gone and it felt as though I had been replaced. By Lucy. Damn, I really hate that girl. She's part of team Natsu, which I didn't really mind because Gray and Erza were always together with them. But when I heard that before Fairy Tail's strongest team was formed, my Natsu had asked Lucy to be his partner. From the moment I found that out was when I really started to hate her guts. She was the one that came into Natsu's life, the one that had replaced me.

But I won't let her win. Not in a million years.

I picked up a wooden mug and began to clean and polish the huge pile that was stacked up behind the counter. As I turned to place a mug on the shelf behind me, I heard the familiar creak of the kitchen doors open and watched my older sister walk gracefully over to the other end of the bar, where Natsu was sitting.

_'WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE HE WAS THERE?'_

"Natsu, here's some of your food!" Mira expertly placed the dishes in front of him and I watched his expression in interest, a string of drool hung from his lips, he was grinning and rubbing his hands together excitedly.

I smiled to myself, glad to see Natsu exactly the way I remember him without having that annoying blonde clinging to him. After settling back down in Earthland, I asked Mira-nee what Lucy's relationship was with Natsu and her answer was that they were a great team and that Natsu always rescued her. They were always there for each other and although they bickered, neither of them could stay angry at the other one for long and even when they weren't on a mission they were always together. Mira-nee even told me that Natsu always visits Lucy at her apartment and she went to his place once and cleaned it. They went on a fishing trip together, just like a few years ago when it was just Happy, Natsu and me. Now she was here.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my sister's chiming voice greet her old childhood rival, Erza.

"Oh, good morning Erza. Can I get you something?" She smiled sweetly and I thought about how much she had changed since I was last in Earthland.

She now wore that long pink dress, which I would've never thought of Mira-nee to wear something like that! It was so different from her old black minishorts, long socks, that little tank top and she even wore her hair completely differently.

Erza simple nodded and offered a small smile before speaking, "Good morning Mirajane. I'll just some strawberry cake please." She replied and I felt my lips curve into another small smile as I remembered how Erza never changed.

My eyes moved back to Natsu and I continued watching my childhood friend as he began stuffing his face and I couldn't help but giggle at how childish he still was. I finished filling the mugs and started putting them into my well-used wooden tray. Placing all five mugs on the tray, I moved to the side of the bar where I could get out and I began the all-too-familiar rounds of carting the huge amount of drinks around and it seemed that every time I got rid of all the drinks I could carry, another order came in.

"Lisanna!" Wakaba waved a hand as he saw the beers I was balancing precariously, I turned on my heel and skipped towards his table where Macao and Cana were also seated, arguing as usual.

The brunette slurred her words and I wasn't exactly sure if she did that out of pure laziness or that she was always drunk when she spoke. Oh well, she's the Cana I know and love as a member of my Fairy Tail family, even if she is an incurable alcoholic that always wore that bikini top everywhere, I mean seriously? Who would wear that everyday?  
>I shook my head in attempt to get rid of those thoughts and I put on a happy smile and placed the drinks down in front of the older guild members. One drink in particular was abnormally heavy and when I saw Cana grin as I lifted it, I immediately knew that she was the one who ordered it, I should've known...<p>

"Here you go!" I held the tray with both my arms and kept smiling when I got my thanks from Macao, Wakaba and Cana.

Another voice called my name and I scurried over to them and memorised every single beverage that they ordered and when I had done that and was on my way to do some refills, another table called out to me but I took their order anyway. I sighed, there were way too many orders today, even if this is Fairy Tail!

I headed back towards the bar to refill yet another tray-ful of alcohol and surprisingly some people were sane enough to order some food, so I was carrying that as well when I saw Natsu's eyes dart to the plate of strawberry cake that the all-mighty Erza was eating.

"Oh no... Bad idea Natsu..." I sighed as I walked just close enough for him to hear me although I think my words went in one ear and came straight out the other. That idiot, but I love him for that. I love everything about him.

Walking over to a table where Nab, Warren and Max were sitting, I placed the drinks gently on the wooden surface and listened in to the beginning or Natsu and Erza's fight... And this one would be funny as long as Erza didn't hurt my Natsu, or else she'd feel my power.

"You..." I heard Erza's voice almost growl or snap the words, they sounded almost poisonous, "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT NATSU!" Even from where I was standing I could feel the intensity of her scary eyes, I could just visualise what Natsu's expression was.

He was probably wearing his all-famous battle grin which just pissed Erza off even more, I thought he would've learnt that after all these years. According to Mira-nee, Natsu would pick fights with the Titania often, sometimes it resulted in a fight where all the guild members would gather to watch and even bet their jewels on who would win. And it was always Erza, of course.

"Thanks, Lisanna!" Max smiled goofily and held up his mug happily before gulping down some of the alcoholic drink. Warren and Nab smiled and nodded as well before downing large mouthfuls of beer.

"Yeah, it's great having you back Lis!" Warren put a friendly arm on my shoulder and looked into my eyes with an honest expression on his face, his fat lips were curved into a comforting smile.

"No problem! Fairy Tail is my home and I never want to leave again, I'll stay here for the rest of my life!" I winked and spun around on my heel before handing out a few more drinks, avoiding the areas where Natsu crashed through furniture to escape from Erza, who was only a metre or two behind him and was slicing and stabbing he air with a gleaming silver sword.

BOOF!

I heard a huge banging noise so I looked towards the direction I had heard it from. Complete chaos, the table where Macao and Wakaba were sitting had been crashed into (courtesy of Natsu) and the poor old smoke mage was squashed underneath while the purple fire mage had been flung through the air and crashed into the table where Elfman was declaring his manliness. As Erza's sharp sword sliced through the thick wood of the table, her eyes gleamed with what could have been interpreted as excitement, but it was scary because i could tell just by watching that she was slowly getting closer and closer to Natsu each time she expertly swung her deadly blade.

THUMP!

Cana's huge barrel of beer cluttered onto the ground and Natsu nearly slipped in the spilt alcohol but just managed to scramble onto his feet and keep running while Erza simply leapt over the mess. The drunken brunette yelled messy words that were hard enough to understand what she was yelling at Natsu about, or rather, what insults she was yelling at him.

I quickly ran over to the chaos, "Are you ok?" I asked Cana, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to calm down and sighed loudly, "Yeah. But that bastard owes me a drink!" Canna frowned and crossed her legs as she sat back on the table that was lucky enough to stay in one piece after Natsu and Erza ran by it. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least no one was hurt!

"I'll go get a cloth." I said, more to myself than anyone else before standing up and running back to the kitchen, pushing through the heavy swinging doors and making my way to the cupboard under the sink.  
>Swinging the doors open, I grabbed the closest cloth and dashed back out into the main guild room. Cana had found a glass of wine and was surprisingly, just sipping at the purple liquor. Kneeling down, I noticed that someone had picked up the huge wooden barrel so it was going to be much quicker to clean than I first thought. I used the cloth to mop up most of the spilt beer then stood up straight, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.<p>

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" I heard an ear-piercing scream so I whirled around to see my worst enemy. The one I hated the most; Lucy Heartfilia.

I felt an audible gasp escape from my lips as I saw the Natsu's face nuzzled in between that stupid blonde girls' boobs.

_'That SLUT! Doing that to Natsu!'_ My hands balled into fists as I kept my eyes on the useless mage, just in case she tried anything weird. She jumped back with her hands up and her face looked completely freaked out. _'Nice acting, but you're not fooling me, you dumb bitch.'_

(A/N: See why I hated writing this? WAAAHH GOMMENOSAI LUUUCYYYYYY! Dx)

I lowered my head and continued work, trying to act as if nothing had happened that would annoy me in the slightest bit.

Oh, but this shit was ticking me off. Lucy had just taken advantage of Natsu's innocence, so much that he was still frozen in place! That tramp, she's supposed to have Gray so Natsu and I can be together forever, just like we promised. To me, that promise was, no, is; real. I believe in it and always will. I won't stop.

I could feel a few concerned eyes on me, especially those caring orbs of my elder brother, Elfman. Taking a deep breath in to calm myself, I moved on to the next empty table and collected all the empty glasses and loaded my tray full of them. _Breathe, Lisanna. Breathe… _

"S-Sorry Luce!" I heard Natsu's flustered sounding voice and I turned my head to see that he had finally straightened up and was scratching the back of his head nervously.

_'Wait, why was he being shy about it? It was Lucy's fault… Right?'_

If I didn't calm myself soon I was probably either going to explode with anger or go animal take-over and kick that dumb blonde's ass in a major way, she would regret the day that she fell ing love with my Natsu.

"I-It's ok…" The blonde stuttered her reply and waved a hand in front of her as if she was swatting a fly away from her face.

_'Yeah, it's ok because you're not innocent like everyone thinks you are.' _

Then I heard Happy's cheery voice chip in with his classic rolling-of-the-tongue, "You llliiiiiiiiiike him!" He purred and I thought that he rolled his tongue a lot more than his usual teasing. I felt an angry vein pop out of my forehead and throb as I gritted my teeth and clutched onto a table so hard I thought it would crack and split under the pressure. How I wished I had Lucy's skull in my hands right now.

"Shut up!" The stupid blonde squealed and stormed off towards the bar angrily. She slumped rather messily into one of the stools and rested her lazily elbows on the hard wooden surface, holding her face up with her hands.

_'If only she knew what true anger was… I so wanted to re-open an anima portal and throw her in, sealing it permanently so she could never return and ruin my life. She would be lonely there and obviously would be an outcast, with her being Earthland and Lucy Ashley probably would want to send her back… But with a world with no magic how could she possibly ever make a magic portal! HAH! I'm a genius!'_

"Lisanna?"

A deep yet concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts and master plan and I looked up to see my older brother looked at me worriedly, leaning down so his towering shoulders were at my head height. "Yes?" I tipped my head, to the left and hoped that he would be too worried and protective over me to see that I was actually scheming. I'm just glad it wasn't Mira-nee checking to see if I was ok.

"Nothing, I was just worried because you looked sad Lisanna…" His facial expression turned into a worried or uncertain looking frown and I gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Nii-san, I'm fine! just a little tired, that's all!" I put a comforting hand on his muscular shoulder. Man, even though Nii-san is older than me he can be such a wuss and worry-wart, either that or he rambles on about 'manly things'.

"You should get some good sleep tonight! I MAN needs his REST!" Elfman shouted and pumped a huge fist into the air, I felt myself sweat drop and sigh, trying to keep smiling as he kept blabbering, "A real MAN is always rested! It's the MANLY thing to do!"

I drew a deep breath in through my nose and let the air flow from between my lips as I picked up the tray full of glasses and beer mugs that I had picked up earlier and balanced the tray carefully, making my way to the kitchen to do some washing up. Just as I reached the kitchen doors, I turned to push them open with my back when I saw three familiar mages chatting and eating together peacefully at the bar.

Mira-nee was leaning over the wooden surface and was whispering something to Lucy, a hand covered her lips' movements from both me and Natsu. Whatever my older sister said made Lucy's face turn bright red, which in my opinion, looked stupid and ugly; like a tomato. Her weird brown eyes darted around, she looked as if she was visualising something, it seemed pretty damn suspicious to me.

(A/N: GOMENNOSAI LUCE! I'm just makin' Lisanna sound super-evil! D;)

The stupid blonde swallowed nervously before putting her face closer to Mira-nee's and whispering something back, my sister was nodding and had one of _those_ looks on her face. One of those looks that seemed to tell me that she was either scheming or just imagining whatever the Heartfilia girl was whispering about, which couldn't be good for me.

I huffed angrily angrily and frowned, stepping backwards quietly which pushed the two wooden swinging doors open. I carried the tray over to the kitchens' sink and roughly dumped the tray on the bench, the mugs clattered and made a great deal of noise as they hit the floor. I growled to myself as I bent down to pick the dishes up, reaching my arm up to put them back on the bench.

After placing most of the mugs back, I saw the piece of a broken wine glass and so I carefully touched it and tried to pick the sharp object up without cutting my fingers.

"Ah!" I hissed in pain as I felt the glass cut my index finger, a few drops of blood splattered onto the tiled kitchen floor.

I licked the red liquid from my finger, then put the whole tip of my injured hand into my mouth, sucking the blood from it before standing up to rummage through the guild's various cupboards. No luck finding one simple band aid. I groaned, this day was going to be more annoying than I first thought...

I was planning to go on a mission with Natsu and Happy, but of course something had to get in the way. And this time, it was my dear Mira-nee. Not her in person, but the work that I help her with stopped me. I thought if not a request, I could at least go fishing with them seeing as the our favourite spot by the river is only just outside of Magnolia.

Making my way back into the main room of the guild, I scooted around the corner and found myself walking down a sort-of-familiar short hallway, with the guild bathrooms and storage rooms as well as the trapdoor that lead down to the huge library. I turned the simple brass knob and gently pushed the single wooden open to reveal the guild's surprisingly clean first aid storage area.

The room was a peculiar rectangle shape, stretching back where a small window let the outside sunlight stream and illuminate the otherwise dim room. There was a light switch, but it was currently midday so it was obviously not needed. There is also a huge shelving unit that stretches around three of the walls, leaving a gap for the window and the wall that held the door in place was completely plain. All of the shelves were neatly labelled, I instantly recognised my sister's neat writing.

Tracing my finger along the smooth wooden shelves, I soon found the minor first aid stuff, like band aids and eye drops; things that aren't really necessary. But I figured that if Natsu sees my cut finger, he'll worry and get all protective over me, which is completely adorable! AND I can tell him that that stupid Lucy bitch cut my finger, then Natsu'll definitely hate her for the rest of his life 'cause she hurt me! His precious Lisanna!

I smirked to myself as I reached out and took a band aid from the small box that they were neatly packed in, peeling the sticky tape-like thing out of it's papery cover. Wrapping it gently around my cut finger, I chucked the pieces of paper in the storeroom's bin, which was surprisingly strange for a first aid storage area to even have a bin.  
>Walking out of the storage room, I turned and closed the lightweight door behind me with a satisfying click. I made my way back down the small hallway into the full brightness of the guild, where I could see that a large group of members had just arrived and were as rowdy as ever. And I thought that today would be quiet, but it's Fairy Tail so I'm not exactly sure what made me think that.<p>

I glanced at my injured finger and clenched my teeth in anger.

_'It's all because of _her_. If I wasn't so worried about her being around natsu so much, I wouldn't be so distracted. That stupid, useless slut. If she had just learned to stay away from MY Natsu, there wight've been a chance that we could be friends. But no, it's like she _wants_ me to hate her guts...'_

"Oi, Lisanna!" Cana's irritated voice rung out distinctively through all the noise of the guild, my eyes searched for her. I then saw her hand waving up high in the air, holding onto a wine glass not so delicately, I bit my lip slightly, _'She's going to drop it!' _I thought as I quickly dashed towards the brunette woman, I even had to duck under someone's arm then jump over a limp body that had probably been knocked out.

"What is it, Cana?" I breathed heavily, out of breath from the sprint/obstacle course I had to go through on my way over to her. She sighed heaveily, her brows were furrowed and her lips were set into an upside-down smile, a crooked and displeased frown.

"I ran outta wine!" She crossed her legs on the table and slapped her hands onto her knees, the silver bangles that hung on her wrists jingled with the harsh movement. _'I figured out _that_ much...' I_ thought as I tried to put on my most convincing smile, even going to the length of tipping my head to the side to look apologetic. "So gimme a barrel!" She slurred, probably irritated at the lack of bar tenders to fetch her barrels of beer.

"Alright, just give me a sec and I'll get it." I shot her another forced smile and turned towards the kitchen, where I'm sure I could find a full barrel of alcohol for that drunkard woman. I jogged the rest of the way to the kitchen, eager to finish off Cana's order so hopefully, and I had my fingers crossed, she wouldn't bother me for a while. Pushing the doors to the kitchen open once again, I ignored the unfinished dishes from earlier and continued to the corner of the huge room, where I was lucky enough to find a completely full barrel.

Suddenly, I saw spiky white hair poke through the doors and immediately recognised my elder brother.

"What's wrong, Elf-nii?" I asked him, stepping around so that my whole body was facing him.

"What are you doing Lisanna?" He asked, a slight trace of concern showed in his voice. _'Fine, ignore my question...'_ I thought but found myself smiling sweetly at him, motioning to the massive wooden barrels of beer that stood neatly on the new wooden shelves. "I have to get one of these to Cana." I explained calmly, once again reaching up to grab the one that I knew was definitely full yet un-opened.

"No! A MAN never lets his little sister pick up heavy stuff!" He boomed and sprinted over, lifting the barrel and dumping it onto his shoulder with one hand. He held his head up proud and his dark lips were set into a straight, determined line as he marched out of the door proudly. I sweat dropped, Elf-nii was always saying supposedly 'manly' things and that always annoyed people, but I found that it was sweet that my brother would stand up for me and protect me like that. Because it's the 'manly' thing to do, I guess. I quickly followed my older brother out, where I saw him slam the barrel onto the table next to Cana, once again lecturing her drinking habits as 'unmanly'.

"I'm not a friggin' man you dolt!" Cana spat angrily as she crossed her thin arms over her large chest, then muttered her thanks for the drink under her breath. I watched as a smile tugged on one side of Elf-nii's lips and I felt myself smiling with him.

I sighed heavily, "I guess I better go do some orders now..." I spoke to no one in particular as I turned my heel and swung my hips seductively, hoping that Natsu would at least notice. _'He's so adorable when he blushes...'_ I thought dreamily as I shot a secretive glance at Natsu through half-lidded eyes, only to see that he was talking to that bitch Lucy, and something seemed off about him. Something clicked in my head as I recognised the classic signs of a certain awkward emotion. Nervousness.

I huffed angrily and felt my fists automatically clench tightly as I turned swiftly behind the bar, picking up a normal serving tray from the neat pile Mira-nee had most likely stacked up. As calmly as I could, I turned and grabbed a few mugs and wine glasses from the shelf, then turned again to fill them up to the brim with various alcohol. I know that I hadn't received or taken any orders, but I know everyone too well. I know that they'll want these drinks; I know that because I love them.

They are my friends and family. Not hers.

Stepping out from behind the bar, I once again balanced the tray on my fingertips at head height and walked around the tables, dropping off full mugs and glasses of wine when somebody called me over to their table. I skipped over to them and took their old and used mugs then as I was placing the full cups on front of them, I heard lots of people gasping, some even whistled excitedly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I whirled my head around.

The sight made my breath stop in my throat and my eyes widened in shock.

I felt a crack go through my heart. The pain is unbearable.

I felt big fat tears forming then trembling in my eyes and I barely managed to silence my cry of his name. The tray I was previously holding clattered to the ground, my now empty hands clenched into fists and my teeth pushed together. The physical pain didn't matter any more. I let a loud cry escape my lips as I ran out of the guild. There is no way I will ever go back.

I won't ever go back.

I ran past someone, they looked familiar but the tears clouded my eyesight. But I didn't need eyesight. The mere memory was torturing me, I felt like screaming and pulling her stupid blonde hair right out of her head.

Flashes of Natsu pulling the blonde girl close to his body appeared in my mind, even the smallest detail was visible. His lips moving in sync with hers, her arms snaking their evil way around his neck. Her hand playing with his hair. That was supposed to be me. Not her.

I didn't care where I was running, I just needed to get away. Not looking where I was going, running in a straight line.

I have to get away.

So it was all a lie? Nobody really wanted me back after all... I thought as my shoulder hit someone, but I just kept sprinting forwards. I didn't care wether they were ok or not. All that matters is me right? Not to them. I was wrong coming back, I should've stayed in Edolas where I belong.  
>As the wind howled around me, I felt a chill where my tears were running down the side of my face, those salty tears. My right foot suddenly caught on something hard and I felt myself losing balance, tumbling down a grassy hill. I felt the skin that covered my knees grazing and burning from the friction of the fall. I landed on my side and hissed in pain as I sat up, touching the new wounds I had collected on my arms and knees.<p>

Slowly, I pushed myself up and took a look around me, wiping the salty tears from my eyes with the back of a dirty hand. I recognised the place almost immediately as the Southern Park, the huge oak tree towering over the grassy field was a dead give away._ Dead_. That's what I wish that blonde was right now.

**_Then why don't you get rid of her yourself?_**

And eerie voice rang through my head. I could tell it was a female's although, her voice wasn't at all familiar although I felt like I had known her my entire life.

_What? Who's that?_ I asked my own mind, sniffling as I tried to control my tears. I waited, looking around furiously to see if someone was pulling some stupid prank with their magic on them. If someone is, I'll kill them.

**_Yes, that's the way to think. Kill. You need to do this._**

_What do you mean?_ I asked again, ignoring the fact that this weird new voice inside my head still hadn't answered my last question.

Once again, I checked to make sure no one was pulling a sick joke before I headed over to the huge oak tree, remembering the day I came to see Natsu off. Before that horrible mission that changed everything. The day where Edolas Lisanna died and I was taken away, sucked into a portal linked to another world. Never to see my real family or friends again for two whole years.

**_You see? Everything would have been fine and normal if that Heartfilia girl hadn't showed up. She ruined everything, became the centre of attention. She stole Natsu from you. She stole him from YOU._** The voice run through out my head, I saw flashed images of people. Of me.

Except it wasn't really me, it was a mirror image. The real me was staring into a mirror, having a crazed looking girl staring right back. The other Lisanna had the same white hair and blue eyes, but she seemed impure. Almost evil. I waved a hand in the air and the reflection copied my exact movements, even putting a hand up to the mirror as I did.  
>Even through the mirror, I felt her skin was cold. I looked into her eyes, studying the sudden darkness that surrounded her like a black cloak. A crooked, tortured smile spread across her lips and I felt a gasp sound from me as thick, red blood starting flowing from her mouth. I screamed and covered my mouth with a shaky hand, tears of fear trembled in my eyes.<p>

There was blood pouring from her black eyes. Those evil, black eyes.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed running as fast as my scraped legs could carry me.

_**I am part of you, Lisanna. That girl you just saw is you. That girl you saw is me. I**_** am**_** you, Lisanna.** _The voice chuckled eerily, more flashes of her black eyes and crooked smile flew through my mind. Blood was still pouring from her eyes and mouth, a loud dripping noise echoed through my head as it hit the ground, splashing into the puddle of red liquid that stained the black tiles.

I ran back onto the main street, crashing into a woman and spilling her groceries all over the cobblestone path. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried, bending down to pick up her things. The older woman looked into my eyes and screamed, falling onto her backside and holding up her arms in defence, trembling as she looked at me with teary brown eyes.

"P-Please! Sp-Spare me!" She cried and I gasped, taken aback.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please! Don't be afraid!" I tried to reassure her with my shaky voice, holding up a dirty hand so I could help her up from the ground.

Thwack!

A sharp pain sapped through my veins, the source of it coming from my hand that was held out to help the woman. A big red patch could be seen on the top of my hand and I held onto it, clenching my teeth in pain as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Stay back!" The woman threatened, gritting her teeth and holding a rock in her trembling hand as she looked at me with an emotion of pure hatred in her eyes. I cried out loudly, then turned on my heel and sprinted the opposite way, away from the angry woman._ What? What's wrong with me?_ I cried to myself, running with my eyes closed.

_**Take a look...**_ The voice spoke again and my eyes shot open, only to find myself standing outside of a bakery shop window. I looked into the glass and stumbled backwards at my appearance. My once blue eyes were glowing a dangerous red and my pupils had shrunk almost uncontrollably, dried up blood was cracked under my lip and my skin was a deathly pale, almost white. There was dirt and scratches all over me and the sleeve of my shirt was ripped from my fall earlier, I looked as though I had been involved in a magical car accident. Or it could look like I was either a demon or walking corpse.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?_ I screamed at my mirror reflection, earning an evil and crooked smirk from her.

_**I am helping you. With my powers, you will be able to kill Lucy Heartfilia. She will never breathe again and you will be with Natsu. Forever.** _She replied calmly, once again placing her hand on the mirror as if signalling me to press my skin against her own, or my own in this case.

More flashes of Natsu holding Lucy, pulling her body closer to his own and kissing her passionately slid through my mind and I felt weak tears running from my eyes again. I imagined what they were probably doing now. Talking happily with everyone surrounding them asking them tons of questions, but none about where I had gone. Of course, no one would notice the sudden disappearance of Lisanna, they would all be focused on the new couple in Fairy Tail.

_The new couple in Fairy Tail._

Those words run through my ears as if they were torturing me, pushing me off the emotional cliff in my head. Trying to make me snap.

_Alright. I'll do it. Just change me back to normal._ I answered back, wiping the fresh tears away from my eyes with my dirty hand, sniffling before standing up straight to look back into the store window. _**As you wish...**_ The voice said calmly, and slowly my appearance changed back to normal. My eyes were once again blue and the blood had disappeared from my face. I saw a dark alley way just by the bakery and decided to go and hide somewhere, it was the closest thing to digging a hole to hide in right now. Walking down the old cobblestone path, I noticed that the alley itself seemed to be old and smelled stingy, the breeze was no longer flowing, my short hair no longer tickling my face when the wind did grace me with it's presence.

This place feels dead, just like I do.

After walking about fifteen metres, there was a discarded wooden crate that had been shoved up against the brick wall of another building, it's the perfect place to hide and cry out all of my pain and sorrow. It's the perfect place to try and forget my emotions.

I can't let them get in the way.

Sitting down on the cold, grubby surface, I huddled my knees into my chest and began to cry, the cold tears stinging my face as they ran down my cheeks and dripped onto my bare legs. Stupid Heartfilia girl, stealing my Natsu away from me. Stealing everyone away from me. I buried my face in my legs and continued to cry and occasionally curse and swear in anger and pain.

Suddenly, I heard scuffling footsteps drawing closer to me every second, although no voice could be heard. I silenced myself and held my breath, worried that it was a dark guild member or a rapist. It definitely wouldn't be someone from Fairy Tail, because nobody would care about me. I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder gently, giving me a rather rough shake. I reacted purely on instinct, kicking and screaming, telling this weirdo to get their hands off of me before I hurt them and made them regret that they were ever born. I felt my foot his something and a hiss of pain could be heard from the mystery person, although I still held my eyes tightly shut.

"Oi, that hurt!" A deep yet crazed voice complained, shifting his hand to hold my wrist. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognised the male voice, and no, he probably wasn't a rapist.

(LOL ;D)

"Bi-Bixslow?" I stuttered shyly and looked up at him, only to see his classic silver helmet covering his dark eyes, and for once his tongue wasn't sticking out.

He straightened himself up and put his left hand on his hip, his lips curved into a somewhat disappointed line as he held his right hand out to me, his 'babies' hovering and chanting together in perfect sync as they hung around him at head height.

"C'mon... Let's go." He spoke, to my surprise, very calmly as he held his large hand out to me. A smile found it's way onto my face and I reached out, immediately feeling the comforting warmth of Bixslow's warm hand grasp around my small, cold and rather dirty one.

"Thanks!" I smiled happily an him and he pulled his hand away from mine, a grin spreading across his features as he looked down at me, smiling back. So someone does care... I thought happily as the older mage motioned for me to follow him and I did, walking behind his towering figure. I watched his back with a certain interest, the purple stripes moving around with the movement from his muscles underneath the material, my eyes fell down to his shoes, which I couldn't help but giggle at. Stifling the noise with a hand over my mouth I couldn't help but think that his shoes were almost exactly like an elf's shoe, curled at the toe.

Hearing a huff from the tall man walking quietly in front of me, I stopped giggling and put my hands behind my back, kicking a stray rock that skidded along the path as we continued our walk back to the guild. _I really do like Bixslow, he's been there for me so much lately..._ I thought, letting myself be distracted by my own thoughts. _He doesn't poke around and ask me what's wrong, he's just_ there.

**_Don't forget you plan, Lisanna._ **The voice rung through my head and I immediately froze on the spot, my feet rooted to the ground. _**You do remember, don't you?**_ I could see the other me in the mirror, her eyes were narrowed and she looked disappointed. **_Don't go getting all happy and forgetting what we worked on. Remember what that girl stole from you. _**She snarled, her upped lip bent in an evil looking expression, her teeth clenched together tightly. My mirror image seemed to calm down, taking in deep breaths of air through her nose and breathing out through her mouth, her cold breath fogging up the glass. It was hard not to shake and tremble in fear after seeing her, but she seemed calm, her eyes weren't glowing a devilish red and she had wiped the blood that was running from her mouth and eyes off with a hand, I could see the dried liquid smudged onto the back of her hand. **_You can kill her, right?_** She pressed her hand up to the mirror and spreading her fingers, smiling at me encouragingly.

_Yes. I will kill her. I will kill Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. -<strong>

The two oak doors of Fairy Tail swung open once again, revealing Bixslow, who immediately dived in to the festivities and drinking contests, all the time having his tongue sticking out wildly as if he was showing off his Fairy Tail mark. Lisanna was a little hesitant to walk in, so she immediately shuffled around majority of the drinking and laughing people, pushing her back up to the wall until she eventually scooted around next to her beautiful sister, Mirajane.

"Lisanna!" The white-haired mage sung as she swung her arms around her younger sister in a warm embrace, squeezing her tighter.

The younger sibling gasped and sputtered from the lack of air but still managed to pet her sister's back lovingly. The former S-class mage released Lisanna and grabbed both of the young mages' hands in her own, holding onto them tightly. The short-haired girl simply looked back at Mirajane with curiosity covering her features.

"What's wrong, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, tipping her head to the side innocently.

Mirajane looked at her younger sibling with a stern expression, her thin brows slightly furrowed as she spoke. "Lisanna, don't just go running away like that." She instructed, a sympathetic look showing across her features as she gently squeezed her sister's small hands, "We're lucky Bixslow was so quick to find you."

The younger girl sighed and looked back up at Mira with her eyebrows arced up, pulling a classic puppy-dog face. "Sorry Mira-nee, I just needed some fresh air." The long-haired beauty cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "And I'll make sure to thank Bixslow later."

Satisfied, Mirajane nodded and let go of Lisanna's hands, skipping off happily to where all the ruckus was being caused. Everyone had gathered around a table where Natsu and Happy were dancing like complete maniacs, wiggling their butts in one direction and waving their hands and arms in the other as they cheered "WHHOOOO!" and other random noises that seemed to fit with their horrible dancing.

Natsu skipped from one foot to the other, waving his hands above his head and grinning idiotically, earning a huge wave of laughter from the drunken spectators. Tears of laughter and joy were forming in Gray's eyes, the ice mage even had to hold onto the table to keep himself upright as Macao swung a lazy arm around the teen's shoulder, laughing hysterically while holding a hand to his head to wipe the tears from his dark eyes.  
>Lucy propped herself up on the table, watching her crazy-ass boyfriend act like a demented fish as he flopped around clumsily, flailing his arms and legs in all directions, even managing to kick Elfman in the face. Cana took a mighty swig from her barrel, opening one violet eye to look at the ruckus. She immediately laughed, causing her alcohol to spray all over Wakaba who just laughed more and wiped the drink from himself with the sleeve of his green shirt. The mighty Titania sat at the bar, delicately eating her strawberry cheesecake with her eyes closed in search for peace. When she cracked one eye open and saw Natsu's horribly hilarious dancing, even the great Erza couldn't help but snicker quietly to herself, then continued in eating her delicious cake.<br>The laughter seemed contagious, even those members who didn't find themselves laughing very often were caught up in it all and just couldn't help themselves.

Suddenly one of the doors swung open gently, a loud creak sounded through out the guild. Not that many people could hear it anyway, the crowd around the table was struggling to breathe as they clutched their stomachs and held onto the guild's furniture to keep themselves standing upright.

One figure took a step in and glanced around, searching among the faces of the cackling guild member's as he searched for someone familiar. And he spotted one right away, right in the centre of all the attention.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and his nose told him that someone familiar had entered Fairy Tail, although this person was not a member. The dragon slayer's nose wrinkled at the memory of the new arrival, he stopped dancing and his onyx eyes flickered to where a man, not much older than he was, stood. "Oi! What's rock face doin' here?"

The salmon-haired teen snorted in a rude tone, pointing at the black-haired guy that was standing just inside the guild building, looking either lost or very out of place. Lucy wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and whipped her head around to se what her boyfriend was making a fuss about.

Her coffee brown eyes widened and her glossy pink lips parted slightly as she instantly recognised the guy as her childhood friend. The one who had promised to visit only a one or two days ago, although it seemed as though it had been months since she last saw him.

"A-Akihiko?"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 8,721 BIATCHES! jokes ;P<strong>

**A/N:** I feel that once I started writing this chapter I rushed it a bit... Thanks for being so patient with me! School is really getting tough so I have to concentrate on my studies so I can get a decent job! *gives thumbs up sign*

I honestly hated writing this chapter because majority of it I had to write in Lisanna's point of view and I really dont like her (no offense to those that do like her) I just think she's a bit of a bitch but hey, I had to put this in somewhere to kinda seal-the-deal with her stupid and messed up feelings. Seriously, Gray could get over just remaining friends with Lucy but Lisanna can't handle the thought of Natsu being with someone else! Greedy shit! xP 'Specially after Bixslow is sooo nice and surprisingly sweet (come on, it's BIXSLOW) to her :3

Don't forget to vote, I know this must be getting annoying but I had to re-post the poll due to me getting creative and having more ideas for stories! Yeah so now there's some vocaloid fanfics if you like them, and one or two more Fairy Tail fanfic ideas up.

Thanks to all my readers, I wuv yous all! ;3

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


End file.
